Freaky Links
by kmihara
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a string of child abductions in Ohio. No pairings. R&R please. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the story. No profit made. Now on with the show.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Come on Kristy, it's your turn to count." He frowned at her it was the third time that the game had to stop because she didn't want to count.

"Fine, but if I can find all of you in ten minutes I don't have to count again next time." She smiled and waited knowing that she would get her way.

"Fine." He gave in just to get the game started already. It was almost time for every one to head back home. Normally they wouldn't have been out so late, but its summer so they get a few extra hours, still way waste it arguing.

"Okay I'm counting now." She turned around and covered her eyes. "One, two, three."

He turned and was headed for one of his normal hiding places until he noticed where the others hid. One in the garbage the other behind a tree, this is the last round and they're making it easy. She'd find them all for sure. No, he would hide somewhere else, that's when he spotted the old tree across the park.

He remembered finding a trail behind it one day with his brother. He was trying to get away from his brother and hid behind the tree when he spotted the trail he came out he wouldn't let his brother know about it. It would be his secret. No one else knew about it and no one would find him there.

"100, ready or not here I come." She turned around and saw Jake standing behind the tree next to her. "Found you Jake."

"Darn it I thought you'd never find me." He went to sit on the bench to wait for the others to be found. He knew he should have stood on the other side of the tree.

She continued around the park. She looked behind the statue, checked under the table and was about to walk away when she heard the garbage giggling. She looked inside and cried. "Found you Sarah."

"Ah man." Sarah joined Jake on the bench after climbing out of the garbage can.

Kristy went around the park twice and still had not found Brad. She finally asked the others to help her find him. They were searching and calling and searching for him but still could not find him anywhere. Finally Kristy gave up, she ran out of time anyway. Leave it to Brad to hide this long just so she'd have to count again.

"Okay you win." She yelled. "Now come out already this isn't funny." She waited. Nothing. He still didn't come out. Where is he? He's never hid this well before. And why wasn't he coming out yet?

"Hey guys, look a trail." Jake called. He motioned for them to come over.

Sarah and Kristy raced to him. He was pointing to a trail behind a huge tree. "He wouldn't hide on a trail." Sarah Stuttered. "He knows he'd get in trouble." She backed up trying to stand as far from it as she could.

"Sure Sarah, cause Brad always does what he's supposed to." He started up the trail with Kristy and a reluctant Sarah following behind him. A few feet in he noticed something laying on the ground. "What's that?" He binds down and picks up, a shoe, Brad's shoe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sam was sitting at the computer looking for possible cases. He'd been sitting there for almost an hour. He barely even ate when Dean brought back food from the diner down the street.

Dean sat on the bed with his eyes glued to the TV. They were playing behind the music of AC DC. They never got to just relax and watch TV. He kind of hoped Sam didn't find anything it would be nice to take a vacation from hunting. They haven't been able to have fun lately. Well, unless you counted Kim from yesterday, mmm, now that was fun.

"Come on Sammy stop surfing porn and come watch this." He called over his shoulder. Sam really is becoming an old man. He really should get laid already it would loosen him up.

"Ha, ha. Look Dean we haven't had a case in a while, we really should be doing something other than watching a 'Hayseed Dixie' special."

He turned his head abruptly and stared at Sam. "Heathen." Sam just continued to stare at the computer screen shaking his head. He turned back around to his show. What was he going to do with his culture challenged brother? Another comment like that and shooting him would be a definite option.

"Dean, I think I found something."

"Hmm." Was all Dean said.

"Listen in Columbus, Ohio there has been a couple of child abductions."

"Ok."

Sam grabbed the remote off the dresser and turned the TV off. That got his attention.

"Dude I was watching that."

"Are you even listening, I think we got a hunt." He huffed.

"That's all you had to say you didn't have to turn the TV off." Sam just stared at him.

"Well, what's the case?"

He walked back over to his computer and sat down. "So, in Columbus, Ohio there have been a couple of child abductions."

"And what makes you so sure that it's are kind of thing?" He turned to face him.

"Because." Sam continued. "The kids just vanished without a trace. Cops can't find anything. Its like they disappear into thin air."

Dean got up and headed over to his duffle bag sitting on the nightstand. "Looks like were headed to Ohio." Guess he'd have to watch it some other time. Yeah like that would happen. Maybe there'll be another Kim in Ohio, after the hunt of course he was a professional after all.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

AN: Thanks for reading I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story. No profit made. Now on with the show.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Ohio_. _Ms. Trager's House_

"We're sorry to bother you Ms. Trager but we need to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind."

"Of course officers, please come in." They follow her into her house and are asked if they'd like to sit down, they do.

"Now Ms. Trager" Sam begins, taking out a note pad. "Your son went missing two days ago."

"Yes. He was playing with his friends at the park."

"Which park was that?" Dean asks taking his hat off his head.

"Goodale Park."

"Do you know where he was taken from?" Sam asked writing down the parks name.

"They said they were playing hide 'n' seek. He must've hid on a trail it's behind some tree, that's where they found his shoe." She starts crying and Sam hands her, her box of tissues.

"You haven't received any calls." She shakes her head. "No ransom notes."

"No. Nothing." She wipes her nose. "You have to find him. Please."

"We'll do everything we can." They excuse themselves and head out the door.

They walk to the car, Dean on the driver side. "Come on Sam let's check out the park." They get in closing the doors behind themselves and drive to Goodale Park.

The first thing they notice is that it's mostly quiet. They get out and start looking for the trail 'behind a tree' yeah because that narrows it down.

Dean finally spots the trail after only five minutes. "Sam over here." He gestured for Sam who was a few feet away. They both take out their EMF meters.

They walk up the trail and after awhile the meters start to go off. It's a small open field. They search the area trying to find anything, but besides the reading there's nothing. No sulphur. No signs of a struggle. Nothing.

"This is weird man there should be some kind of a trail there's nothing." He walks over to Sam when he notices that he's just standing. "You got something?"

"You smell that." He says inhaling.

Dean smells the air, it almost smells like alcohol but sweeter. "Yeah what is it?"

"I'm not sure." He puts his meter away. "Come on we have to see if someone died here and is still around."

_Motel_.

Sam is sitting at the computer and is looking up deaths in the park or around the park. Dean is going through books trying to find something, anything that will help. Not that they have any leads yet or anyway to narrow it down. It could be a wood nymph for all they know.

"There's nothing." Sam calls from across the room. "There have been no violent deaths in that park for the last 70 years alone."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I don't know." He leans back in his chair. " I've looked back for missing kids and before now they haven't had any in 30 years at least."

Dean runs his hand through his hair. "Maybe it is just normal kidnappings." He looks over at Sam who is focused on the computer again. "This might not be are thing after all."

"Maybe, I think we should see Ms. Trager again maybe she does know something." He closes his computer and puts it in its case.

"Yeah, it's too late to go over there now so lets get some sleep and see her tomorrow." Sam agrees. There's not much else they can do now anyway.

_Goodale Park_.

"Come on you guys we already snuck out the least we can do is look."

"But Jake we're aren't supposed to be here. We could get in trouble. What if someone catches us?"

"Jakes right Sarah we have to find him." They wait for her to answer they can't do this without her. She nods her head. They have to at least try, for Brad.

"Okay." Jake says. "We should split up Sarah you look around over there and Kristy you look over there. I'll go this way."

"You want us to go alone?"

"Fine Kristy go with Sarah and we'll meet back here in two minutes okay." The girls walk off. He just needed to separate from them he knew where he had to search. He couldn't take them with him it might be dangerous.

No he would go alone. He just had to be careful and hurry before they got back and started worrying about him.

After looking over his shoulder to make sure they were out of eyeshot and couldn't see him. He headed for the trail.

"Brad." He calls hoping to get an answer. Hoping that it's just a joke and brad is fine. That Brad will pop out and laugh at them for being so scared. But there's nothing he walks further in still calling but nothing no sounds. Nothing.

This was stupid. He should've known brad wouldn't have been out here. Brad really is gone. His eyes start to water. He can't help him. He can't do anything.

He turns around to meet up with the others when he hears this piercing growl. For a moment he freezes too scared to move but then he realizes that the sound is coming straight at him blocking his way.

He turns back and runs further into the woods hoping to lose whatever it is. He tries to scream or yell for help but he's too scared. It's right behind him he falls and before he can register the pain he's back up and running.

The growl is fading. He's losing it but he can't stop he keeps running until his legs give out. He stops and leans on a tree for support. He has to keep running but he can't breathe. He can't move. His heart is racing.

After a few seconds his heart rate slows and he starts to regain his breath. He can focus and he notices that the growling is gone. He's safe. He lost it. It's all over. That's the last thought he ever has.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but story. No profit made. On with show.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ms. Trager's house

"I know you're upset Justin, we all are but that's not the answer I can't lose you too. Promise me you won't do any thing; you'll let the cops handle this. "

"This is ridiculous." He storms out the door nearly crashing into Dean. He murmurs a "sorry" and continues down the steps and down the street.

What the hell is that all about? "Hi, Ms. Trager, is this a bad time?" Dean asked watching the boy kicking rocks down the street.

"No my son… he just needs some room. He's taking it pretty hard we all are. I keep hoping, praying that Brad will walk through the door. That its all just a horrible dream but…" She wipes her tears and motions for them to come in. They take off their hats and smile sympathetically.

"We understand." Sam said. "Its hard not being able to do anything especially when a loved one is involved." He remembered how helpless he felt when Dean's bill came due, the spiral he fell into.

"Yeah and now that Jake is also missing he just wants to find them him self. He hates feeling like he let his brother down."

"What?" Sam asked.

"He won't, I mean I told him not to do anything I couldn't bare losing him too."

"Another boy is missing?" she nods her head. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." She said. Why didn't they know that? They must have been off duty. "Brad's friends snuck out to look for him at the park but Jake never came back." Sam and Dean exchange a look.

Motel

"Okay this is definitely are kind of thing. This is now three attacks in the same park, in a week." He paced back and forth. They really needed to figure out what the hell was going on, before someone else got taken.

"Tell me about it." Sam said sitting at his computer. "I still can't find anything about that park." This is ridiculous there has to be something. "Wait a minute." He stared at the computer. This might be something.

"What?" Dean asked walking up to him. "Did you find something?" He bent over to see the computer screen.

"There has been a number of grave thief's at the Goodale mortuary." He answered looking up at Dean.

"Ok." He said not seeing the connection.

"Its two blocks from the park. It's a place to start at least, I can't find anything else."

Goodale mortuary

They pull up in front of what had to be the creepiest looking building, being daytime didn't help at all, which is saying something. They head up the stairs and follow the signs to the main office.

There's a guy who has to be at least twenty-five sitting behind the desk. Dean could not understand why anyone would actually want to work with dead bodies.

"Hi we're looking for Charles Kirk." He says the man 'Dan' his nametag says looks up and Dean can see he must have had a fun time last night because he was clearly hung over. Lucky bastard.

"Oh, ah no he's not in today. Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." Dean says they flash him their badges. "We were hoping you could tell us about the recent thief's you've been having." He looked back and forth between them not sure why the cops suddenly were interested. They've been trying to get them to help for too long now.

"Sure uh well someone has vandalized this place at least twenty times since I've been working here. Some one has a sick sense of humor. Its put us behind schedule and we might even have to close. Not to mention the lawsuits."

"Just because you had to rebury people?" He asked. It didn't seem like that big a deal, tiring but not enough to close the place down or sue over.

"They're not stealing from the graves they're stealing from our storage units. Some sick-o is taking the hearts and livers of are cadavers. Imagine having to tell the families that. We're sorry but you can't have a wake your loved ones body has been ripped open."

They thank him for his time and head back out. Halfway down the stairs Sam stops. "Did it smell familiar to you in there?"

"What? It just…oh."

"Come on I think I know what we're dealing with, I just need a few things to be sure."

Goodale Park

"Okay, tell me again what that stuff is."

"Boiled coconut meat, aglaophotis, and a few other things." He answered putting everything into a bowl.

"And its for?" he gestured with his hand.

"I told you to prove my theory." Dean just folded his arms. Fine don't tell him, he's just the one who's supposed to help you that's all. Sam lit a match. "_Hamates spiritus sewem grat nat teria de ora mus damino_." He dropped the match into the bowl and it immediately started to boil and bubble over. He smiled. "I knew it, now it all makes sense."

"What? For you're love of Brittany Spears will you please just tell me already."

Sam's smile fell for a second, jerk. "We're hunting a Aswang. They feed on children but mostly the dead, which explains what we smelled yesterday it was Methanol, which is used in embalming fluid. This must be its new hunting grounds, the mortuary is being closed down it's losing it's food supply."

"How do we find it?"

"Well Aswang's look like regular people, there's really no way to find them unless they're hunting." He said standing up.

"Well that's just great, please tell me you at least know how to kill it."

"The same way you kill any shape shifter a silver bullet to the heart."

"Of course it would be a shape shifter, god I still hate those freaking things. Expect for that vampire-wannabe nut job, we always get mixed up with the cops whenever we cross paths with one."

"I know. Come on we're going to have to come back tonight. And kill this son of a bitch before he can kill any more kids."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Well this is just great." Dean whispered. "How the hell are we going to stake out the place when the cops have the whole thing closed off?"

"We aren't if the cops aren't letting anyone in the Aswang doesn't have a reason to come here it's going to go somewhere else…. or to its original spot."

Goodale Mortuary

They head to the main office again and are glad to see Dan still behind the desk. He looks up when they approach. "Is there anyone else here besides you?"

"Um…no."

"Good." Sam says. "We have reason to believe that the thief will strike here tonight and we need your help to catch him."

"My help? What can I do?"

"We need you to lock up all the doors except the front so he has one way in or out." After a few seconds he nodded and got up to do as he was instructed.

"Are you sure she will come here." Dean asked not really liking the plan. What if she didn't show up?

"Yes there's no where else for her to go."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam is waiting down the hall hoping to catch it when it heads to the office while Dean is waiting in the room with an obviously scared Dan.

"Do I have to stay couldn't I just leave?" he asked really wanting to just go home.

"We already told you its too late and we can't risk you running into him." Dean didn't like the plan anymore then he did. He hoped Sam was right and that the Aswang didn't grab another kid from somewhere else instead.

Dan backed up and started shaking. The poor guy must really be terrified his legs started to wobble. Dean rushed over to him and held him up. "Hey." He called trying to get the guy to snap out of it. Dan looked up at Dean and he saw his reflection in his eyes…upside down. "Son of a…"

Before Dean can finish his sentence he's knocked over and drops his gun. He tries to reach for it but the Aswang kicks it out of reach. He pins Dean to the floor and slashes his chest. Dean cries out in pain.

"Hey!" Sam yells his gun pointed at the Aswang it looks up and Sam shoots it in the heart. It falls over. Sam rushes to Dean. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy Sammy." Sam helps him stand and they head for the doors they've got to get out of here before the cops show up.

"I thought you said it was a chick." Dean asked annoyed.

"It normally is maybe it was…or"

"Whatever that's the last time I'm hunting a shape shifter. You need some ones help call Bobby." He huffed.

Sam smiled. "Sure Dean."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

AN: well that's the end I hope you liked it. This was my first time writing an actual case and I'm sure it wasn't that good. But thanks for reading tips and reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
